doctorwhofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Magicaid/¿En qué orden ver Doctor Who?
¿Quieres ver Doctor Who pero no sabes cómo hacerlo? ¿Te gustaría saber cuál es el orden ideal para ver la serie? ¿Estás buscando una guía para saber cómo ver Doctor Who? Si es así, ¡esta publicación es para ti! Archivo:Cómo ver Doctor Who.png 13 Doctores, 36 temporadas y casi 55 años de historia hacen de Doctor Who una serie muy especial, aunque precisamente por la cantidad de episodios puede surgir la duda de por dónde es más conveniente empezar. Antes de ofrecer algunas sugerencias, me gustaría destacar algunos aspectos. ¿Dos series o una sola? Es cierto que Doctor Who inició el 23 de noviembre de 1963, pero también es cierto que hubo un periodo entre 1989 y 2005 en el cual las emisiones cesaron y el único material televisado fue una película. Por este motivo, se suele dividir al programa en la serie clásica (1963-1989; 1996) y en la serie moderna (2005-). Desde un punto de vista de continuidad, la serie moderna es la continuación de la clásica, aunque la producción del programa es notablemente distinta. Tal como su nombre sugiere, la serie moderna es la que inició en 2005 y continúa aún en emisión, tras diez temporadas. En términos de fans, los hay de todos los tipos: a algunos les gusta más la serie moderna y a otros les llama más la atención la serie clásica. De todos modos, sea cual sea el caso, son todos fans de Doctor Who. Muchos consideran que la serie moderna es un mejor punto de inicio para ver la serie, particularmente por el dinamismo de las historias, lo cual sin duda atrae bastante. Cabe resaltar que incluso si se empieza por la serie moderna, es posible ver la clásica después, dado que el formato del programa es bastante abierto en ese sentido. Para intentar que esta guía sea lo más completa posible, mencionaremos cómo ver tanto la serie moderna como la clásica. ¿Cómo ver la serie moderna? Cada persona es única en cuanto a preferencias con respecto al entretenimiento, pero incluso dentro de los seriéfilos, hay varios tipos claramente distintos y Doctor Who puede deleitar a casi cualquiera. Lo único importante es saber por dónde empezar de acuerdo a tu forma de ser. ¿Te gusta el orden? 220px|thumb|El Doctor y Rose Tyler.|left¿Eres de aquellas personas que disfrutan ver series siguiendo una secuencia muy rigurosa, precisamente en el orden en el que los episodios fueron emitidos originalmente? Si consideras que tu personalidad encaja en esta descripción, puede que lo mejor sea seguir tu instinto y ver la serie en el orden oficial, empezando por la primera temporada, protagonizada por Christopher Eccleston y Billie Piper. Rose, el primer episodio de la serie moderna introduce al televidente al Universo de Doctor Who, donde todo lo que puedas imaginar está al alcance de una antigua cabina de policía. Descubrirás al Doctor a través de los ojos de Rose Tyler, una joven londinense que vivirá la aventura de su vida junto a este misterioso personaje. Pese a que te gusta el orden, no te preocupes por empezar por la serie moderna, dejar para después la serie clásica no te generará problema alguno al intentar seguir la serie moderna, pues desde el primer episodio se te explicará todo lo que necesitas saber para disfrutar de la serie. Te recomendamos que revises esta lista de episodios, para que no se te pase ni un solo episodio. Solo un par de comentarios, si bien la primera temporada cuenta con grandes episodios, casualmente algunos de los primeros no son tan buenos. De todos modos, si no estás muy convencido sobre la serie, mira al menos hasta el sexto episodio, pues a partir de este punto la calidad de las historias mejora notoriamente. Además, ten en cuenta que esta temporada inició en 2005, así que los efectos especiales no serán magníficos, al menos no a comparación con los que verás a partir de la quinta temporada. ¿Buscas un inicio dinámico? thumb|220px|El Doctor y Amy Pond.¿Eres quizá un poco impaciente y quieres un inicio un poco más explosivo? ¿O quizá simplemente buscas historias llenas de suspenso e intriga? ¿Viste Rose y aún no estás convencido acerca de la serie? Si alguno de estos escenarios es tu caso, entonces creemos tener una mejor recomendación para ti. Puede que el orden pueda parecer un poco confuso, pero hay una lógica detrás de esta secuencia tan particular. # Temporadas 5 - 7 (desde The Eleventh Hour hasta The Time of the Doctor) # Temporadas 1 - 4 (desde Rose hasta The End of Time) # Desde la temporada 8 en adelante (a partir de Deep Breath) Al igual que en el episodio Rose, en The Eleventh Hour la serie se renueva, cambiando bastante desde diversos puntos de vista. La audiencia conocerá a un nuevo Doctor desde la perspectiva de Amy Pond, una nueva acompañante. Entre la temporada 5 y la temporada 7 son pocas las referencias que se hacen a las temporadas anteriores, de modo que solo te estarías perdiendo muy pequeños detalles. El único problema es quizá el especial del quincuagésimo aniversario de la serie, el cual se sitúa justo antes de The Time of the Doctor. Si deseas puedes verlo entre The Name of the Doctor y The Time of the Doctor, aunque probablemente lo disfrutarás más si lo ves entre The End of Time y Deep Breath. La otra opción es verlo dos veces, realmente es un episodio espectacular y vale la pena verlo más de una vez. Con la excepción de estas dos posibilidades para el especial del aniversario, es muy recomendable seguir el orden propuesto, ya que a partir de la octava temporada se dan ciertas tramas que involucran aspectos de las primeras temporadas modernas. ¿Quieres llevarte una gran primera impresión? ¿No estás muy seguro acerca de la serie? ¿Crees que son muchos episodios y no sabes si te gustará? ¿Ya viste Rose y/o The Eleventh Hour y aún tienes dudas acerca de la serie? Si te sientes relacionado con estas situaciones, quizá esta sea tu mejor opción. Son muchas las personas que afirman haber dejado una serie porque se llevaron una mala impresión del primer episodio, o porque no se sintieron convencidos del todo en los primeros cuarenta y cinco minutos. Afortunadamente, Doctor Who tiene una solución a este problema. 220px|thumb|Un inicio muy particular.|leftResulta que uno de los episodios de la tercera temporada, Blink guarda muy poca relación con el resto de la serie, pero aún así logra ser un episodio genial. Con muy pocas apariciones por parte del reparto principal del programa, este episodio fue tratado inicialmente como un "experimento", y sin duda es uno que dio grandes resultados. Este episodio no introduce los aspectos comunes del programa de una forma regular, pero sí te introduce de forma rápida al universo del Doctor. El gran dinamismo y suspenso del episodio son suficientes para cautivar incluso a personas que no disfrutan tanto del resto de la serie, así que sin duda es un punto de inicio interesante. De todos modos, si eliges empezar por Blink, ten en cuenta que luego de este episodio es necesario seguir una de las secuencias propuestas anteriormente. No es recomendable ver el episodio que sucede directamente a Blink, ya que para este episodio sí será necesario ver episodios anteriores. Un pequeño comentario final sobre Blink: este episodio es muy diferente al resto también por el género. El suspenso de este episodio casi podría considerarse terror, aunque esto no es habitual en Doctor Who. Generalmente, Doctor Who tiende a tener un poco de todo: ciencia ficción, drama, comedia y aventura; generalmente es considerada una franquicia familiar pues suele ser apta para todos. Serie clásica 200px|thumb|rightSi te gustaría ver la serie clásica, independientemente de si ya viste la serie moderna o aún no, hay algunas cosas muy importantes que debes saber. En primer lugar, hasta la sexta temporada clásica, todos los episodios se encuentran en blanco y negro. Además, varias historias de estas temporadas se encuentran perdidas parcial o totalmente, por lo que tan solo se puede oír un audio del episodio, acompañado de algunas imágenes. También es importante considerar que en la serie clásica las historias suelen estar compuestas de dos o más (generalmente cuatro) episodios, los cuales narran una sola trama. La duración de cada episodio es de veinticinco minutos en la mayoría de los casos. 200px|thumb|leftComo es de esperar, los efectos especiales de la serie clásica son inferiores en calidad a los de la serie moderna, pero eso es comprensible, considerando la gran diferencia en antigüedad. Al igual que en la serie moderna, existen algunas historias clásicas más entretenidas que otras, pero ya que una sola historia puede tener hasta 12 episodios de veinticinco minutos, si una historia se está tornando muy monótona, en muchos casos se puede pasar a la siguiente historia, hasta encontrar una que resulte más interesante para el televidente. Sin más, a continuación presentamos tres posibles secuencias para ver la serie clásica. ¿Quieres verlo todo? thumb|220px|right|Los Daleks en 1964.Si estás interesado en ver absolutamente todos los episodios clásicos de Doctor Who, entonces probablemente lo mejor sería seguir el orden de emisión. En otras palabras, tendrías que empezar por la primera temporada en An Unearthly Child y acabar en la vigésimo sexta temporada en Survival. Esta es una secuencia solo para los más decididos, pues son pocos los que llegan a acostumbrarse a las primeras temporadas, sobre todo por el tipo de historias, el blanco y negro y el frustrante pero común encuentro con historias perdidas, muchas de las cuales contienen elementos esenciales para el programa, como la primera regeneración. Lo bueno es que si eventualmente te cansas antes de llegar a la séptima temporada, siempre puedes dejar de lado las primera seis, y retomar más adelante, precisamente en la secuencia que presentamos a continuación. ¿Extrañas los colores? thumb|El Tercer Doctor interpretado por Jon Pertwee.|200px|left ¿Te molesta el blanco y negro? ¿No te gustaron las primeras temporadas pero le quieres dar otra oportunidad a la serie clásica? Si esta es tu situación, ¡tenemos la solución! Tras casi siete años siendo emitido en blanco y negro, llegó el color a Doctor Who, y junto con él, un nuevo Doctor y una nueva acompañante, interpretados por Jon Pertwee y Caroline John respectivamente. En pocas palabras, el programa se reinventó en el primer episodio de la séptima temporada, Spearhead from Space, dándole a una nueva audiencia la posibilidad de conocer al Doctor y unírsele en sus aventuras. Quizá la única desventaja de empezar por este punto es que la mayor parte de las historias se sitúan en la Tierra, como parte de una trama de la época. Si bien esto permite explorar la relación del Doctor con los humanos, los viajes por el espacio del Doctor cesan casi totalmente. Por este motivo, algunos consideran que las tramas del Tercer Doctor son un tanto monótonas. Sin embargo, también tenemos la solución para este problema. ¿Buscas aventuras a color y en el espacio? thumb|right|El Cuarto Doctor interpretado por Tom Baker.|200pxSi buscas historias que no solo estén grabadas a color, sino que también tengan una mayor variedad de escenarios, entonces este es el punto de inicio ideal para ti. En la duodécima temporada clásica, se realiza un cambio importante: el Doctor pasa a ser interpretado por Tom Baker, dando inicio a una nueva era para el programa. Su interpretación del Doctor es la favorita de muchos, en gran medida por la excentricidad y la pasión por viajar por el tiempo y el espacio de esta encarnación. Si bien la primera historia de la duodécima temporada, Robot, no reintroduce al televidente al universo de Doctor Who de la manera cómo lo hizo Spearhead from Space, sirve como un buen punto de inicio, ya que es la primera aparición del Doctor más icónico de la serie clásica. Definitivamente es un punto de inicio recomendable. ---- ¡Listo! Ya estás preparado para ver Doctor Who, es solo cuestión de elegir una de las secuencias y en pocas horas ya serás todo un fan del programa. Lo único que necesitas es conseguir algo de palomitas y ya lo tendrás todo para vivir la aventura de tu vida. ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre las secuencias o sobre cualquier aspecto de la serie? ¿Ya has visto la serie y te gustaría recomendar otra posible secuencia? Aquí en Doctor Who Wiki valoramos tu participación así que déjanos un comentario más abajo. ¡Allons-y! Categoría:Entradas